Celebrating Life
by leighann415
Summary: Written as a birthday present for Kristen3, sequel to her story, "You're Not Alone," Mary gives Rhoda a present she'll never forget. My first TMTMS story. Dedicated to the wonderful Valerie Harper. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This story is dedicated to the marvelous Valerie Harper. Just like the rest of us, I was shocked to learn of her diagnosis. I know it's a depressing thing to think about, but I hope this eases the tension a little bit. Valerie is amazing and inspiring. And also dedicated to Kristen3 as a "surprise" birthday present! Hope you like it! :)

Mary relished the feel of being in her best friend's arms. This was all she needed. She was so glad when Rhoda came back into her life. No matter the reason she was here, she wanted to celebrate her friend's life. Suddenly, a plan seemed to take place in Mary's mind.

"Thanks, Mare. I feel a lot better knowing that my little sister has someone like you to be her friend. I couldn't think of a better person." Rhoda tried to hide back her tears, but it was useless.

"Come on, Rhoda. Don't be afraid to show what you're really feeling. Remember that's what you told me when I was fired at WJM, and my life was over. It was your words that helped pull me back together again."

Rhoda felt a tear slowly slide down her cheek. "You're the best, kid. Really. I'm glad I decided to come back here."

"You're always welcome here anytime, you know that, right?"

"I do now. Come on, I don't want to spend the whole day crying. I'll get dressed and then we can go do some fun stuff together. I haven't been to Minneapolis in years. I want to see how much has changed."

Mary smiled and put away the photo albums. She decided to work on her surprise while Rhoda was getting dressed. She picked up the phone, and dialed one of the numbers she knew by heart. Even though Mr. Grant moved to California, she still called him one of her best friends, and they still kept in touch by emails every once in a while. You don't just forget your first boss and the person who took a chance on you.

"Hello?" Just hearing his voice took her back to a simpler time.

"Mr. Grant, hi! How are you?"

"Who's calling?"

Mary was confused for a minute, but then she remembered. It was Monday, which meant he must have a hangover.

"It's Mary! I'm so sorry for calling, but something's come up and I need to ask you something."

Mary heard moaning coming from the other end of the line. "Mary? Mary who?"

"Oh, Mr. Grant. Stop fooling around. It's Mary Richards!"

"Mary Richards? Mary Richards…Oh, Mary! It's you. Sorry for the confusion, but I went out last night with some of my former reporter friends and tied one on pretty hard."

"I kind of figured that's what your problem was. But, listen, I don't have much time. I need to ask a favor. Can you come here to Minneapolis next flight out?"

"What? Just fly all the way back there now? Why?"

"I know it's a lot to ask, but…This isn't easy to talk about. But Rhoda came back home with some pretty depressing news. It's bad, Mr. Grant. There's no easy way to say it, but she has cancer. And it's inoperable."

Mary heard heavy breathing on the other end of the phone. She wish she could see him. Surely a thousand memories were running through his head. After all, he went out with Rhoda for a while.

"Talk to me, Lou." His first name just flew out of her mouth without thinking.

"Rhoda, cancer? You can't be serious."

"I wish I wasn't, but it's the truth. She said she's been to the doctor at least 5 times, and they all tell her the same thing. I tried to get her to go to a doctor here, but she wouldn't."

Mary heard Rhoda get out of the shower. "Hey, listen. I don't have much time. But, if you could come out here next flight you get, that would be great. I'm going to call Murray too. I want to give Rhoda a surprise party."

Mr. Grant moaned. "Not another one of your parties! I thought I didn't have to go through that again."

"It's not going to be a bad party. I just want to have another one to celebrate life. Now, I've gotta go. I'll see you soon."

As they hung up, Mary smiled. She couldn't wait to see Rhoda's reaction when all of their closest friends came together one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary and Rhoda had another wonderful day together, shopping and catching up on all the years they missed. Mary couldn't help but thinking right at this minute, Mr. Grant and Murray were waiting for them in her apartment. She may not be as "perfect" as Mary Poppins, but the least she could do was try to bring happiness to the situation.

"You ready to go back to my place?" They each had their arms loaded with packages.

"What's the rush, kid?" Rhoda wondered what was up Mary's sleeve. All day her friend seemed to want to burst about something.

"Oh, I just thought we could put our bags down and everything."

Mary did have a point. "Well, ok. We can come back later."

Mary and Rhoda got in the car, and made their way back to Mary's apartment. Even though this wasn't that first beloved apartment, it was still nice. Rhoda remembered when Mary moved from their apartment, and Mary calling her crying. She wanted something different in her life, and she figured that her apartment was the way to start. Rhoda really did envy Mary sometimes.

"Come on, Rhoda, let's put our stuff down." Mary said as she unlocked her door. And when she turned on the lights, there was Lou and Murray. Rhoda couldn't believe it. Mary must've planned this.

"Get out of here! Lou & Murray! I haven't seen you guys in ages. Mary, what did you do?"

Mary couldn't stop grinning. She decided to joke around a little. "Well, I just snapped my fingers, and they appeared."

"Kid, come on." Rhoda gave her a playful shove.

"We wanted to come, Rhoda." Lou spoke up. "I know you probably don't want to hear about it, but I was shocked to hear about your diagnosis."

Rhoda sighed. It was real. She had cancer. She didn't really believe it until now, with three of the people she loved most around her. "I don't know what to say…I do know that I love you guys." She pulled all of them into a hug.

"Everybody always fears about hearing those three words, 'you have cancer.' And it hasn't been more real until this moment. But I know I'm going to fight this. I don't know if I'll win, but I'm so grateful to have you guys by my side." Rhoda wiped the tears that were suddenly falling.

"I know I speak for all of us that we're going to do what it takes to help you win this thing. And speaking of, Brenda wanted to come, but she suddenly got a date or something."

Rhoda smiled. She was glad to hear that her sister would be ok. And in time, she knew that everybody in this room would be ok too. Love was definitely all around.

**The End**


End file.
